Terrence love
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Terrence adalah peri penjaga debu yang tampan, semua orang di Pixie Hollows tau kalau dia itu... / warning : cerita semau gue.
1. Chapter 1

Hari-hari di Pixie Hollows

.

.

.

.

Tinkerbell Disney Fairies

And this story only mine

.

.

.

...An enjoy...

.

.

...

Suatu hari di Pixie Hollows, dimana semua keajaiban musim berasal. Tempat yang penuh dengan suka cita, dan tempat dimana kau tidak akan menemukan kesedihan, serpihan bunga dandelion datang diterpa angin dari Mainland. Dengan membawa tawa pertama dari seorang bayi, dan secangkir serbuk pixie dust, seorang peri baru lahir.

Semua peri berkumpul, menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban kala peri kecil itu terlahir. Dengan bimbingan _Queen_ Klarion yang agung, dia menemukan bakat alaminya. Sebuah talenta yang sangat bercahaya melebihi yang pernah didapatkan peri manapun, dan yang pernah dilihat oleh para _dust keeper_ manapun.

Dia adalah Tinker Bell. Si peri pengrajin yang sangat ceroboh serta penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tapi sayangnya, dari sekian banyak kecerobohan yang dibuat nona Bell ini semuanya bisa dia perbaiki. Termasuk dengan bencana besar musim semi yang pernah dialami Pixie Hollows. Walau sebenarnya Vidia lebih mendominan tentang bencana itu, tapi tetap saja Tinker Bell yang membereskannya.

Mungkin sejak saat itulah Terence, peri _dust keeper_ ini menaruh hati pada nona Bell. Para peri pengrajin, para dust keeper, bahkan Queen Klarion pun mengetahui hal tersebut. Dia ragu jika seluruh daratan Pixie Hollows tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi nyatanya, memang seorang peri berambut _blonde_ dicepol dengan dress hijau semanggi seperti tidak mengetahuinya. Selalu, Tinker Bell bersikap sewajarnya saja pada Terence. Sangat tidak peka.

"Hai Terence, pixie dust di pagi hari?"

"Oh, hai juga Tink. Apa kau masih punya cukup pixie dust?" Terence berhenti sejenak, melihat Tinker Bell dibawah sana sedang mengutak-atik barang bekasnya. Para serangga dan kumbang-kumbang bersiul menjadi backsound. Terence blushing, sayang Tinker Bell tidak melihatnya karena kepala peri pengrajin itu tertutup projeknya. "Tink?"

"Oh, uh, ya Terence. Aku akan menemuimu nanti!" sebuah baud dan obeng melayang dan berhasil dihindari si peri _dust keeper_. Sayangnya tidak dengan palu kecil yang melesat setelahnya, itu tepat mengenai jidat Terence. "Maaf untuk itu!"

"Sampai nanti Tink!" Terence beringsut dari situ dengan memegangi jidatnya yang memar. Samar dia mendengar Tinker Bell membalasnya dari kejauhan. Dia lalu membagikan sisa paket pixie dust hariannya pada setiap peri yang namanya tercantum dalam catatan secepat yang ia bisa.

Selepas itu, Terence terbang secepat kilat menuju perbatasan. Sedekat mungkin dengan _Winter Woods_. Siang ini dia akan pergi menemui Tinker Bell, dan hal pertama yang dibutuhkannya adalah es. Untuk jidatnya yang nyaris berubah ungu.

"Terence, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Fawn, saat _dust keeper_ tampan kita bersujud pada hamparan salju dengan hanya kepalanya saja dalam wilayah _Winter Woods_ dan badannya di wilayah hangat. Kelinci-kelinci salju yang diantarkan Fawn kesana kali ini, bercicit-cicit seolah sama menanyakan apa yang dilakukan peri laki-laki itu dengan kepalanya.

"Oh, hai Fawn. Aduh, ini terasa lebih baik.."

"Yah, so... apa yang terjadi hingga kau membenturkan kepalamu ke _Winter Woods_?"

"Em, tadi sesuatu mengenai kepalaku dan..."

"Apa sesuatu itu yang dilemparkan Tinker Bell?"tanya Vidia yang entah datang dari mana. Peri penerbang cepat memang sering tidak terlihat karena kemampuan terbangnya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu itu?" Terence bertanya balik, sekaligus mengakali kegugupannya yang datang secara spontan.

"Beruntungnya aku, sedang mengumpulkan serbuk bunga di sekitar padang musim semi. Tanyakan saja pada Irredesa! Dia juga melihat kalian." Goda Vidia dengan kedua mata yang seragaman bersama Fawn, memicing penuh arti pada Terence yang mulai salting.

"I-itu tidak..."Terence mencoba mengarang cerita, tapi seseorang datang dari arah hutan musim gugur. Seorang peri kurus berambut _spyke_ cokelat dengan kedua mata dibingkai kaca mata dari dua tetes embun. Bubble, peri pengrajin yang tergolong teman dekat Tinker Bell, datang sambil berteriak-teriak, "Terence, Tinker Bell mencarimu! Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukannya. Oh, kalian juga _ladies_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bisakah kalian percaya ini?" kata Tinker Bell penuh semangat. Sebuah benda dengan bentuk persegi dan lingkaran lensa di tengahnya ditunjukan peri bercepol orange itu di hadapan teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan. Bahkan Clunk dan Bubble yang sesama peri pengrajin pun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Tinker Bell. "Kalau kau tekan ini, sebuah kilat akan keluar dan bayangan yang terlihat dari lingkaran ini akan tercetak di kertas. Briliant bukan?"

"Itu terdengar bagus!" kata Silvermist, Irredessa menimpali dengan "yeah.." dan Rosetta yang menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

"So, bisa kau jelaskan benda aneh apa ini?" tanya Vidia dengan nada menyebalkannya. Yang langsung dibalas tatapan aneh oleh teman-teannya yang lain. "Oh yeah, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kikkuk.

"Jadi bagaimana kerjanya?'' tanya Terrence, dibacksound "Owh... Lala!" bernada genit oleh Rosetta, Silvermist, Clunk dan Bubble. Si peri dust keepper kesayangan Fairy Garry itu mendelik dengan wajah memerah, berbanding terbalik dengan Tinker Bell yang kedua halisnya berkedut heran. Memang urusan begitu dia loadingnya terlampau lama.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang peri tomboy dengan pakaian orange dan rambut panjang dikepang ketat muncul dari langit. Fawn, terbang dengan sangat terburu-buru kearah kumpulan mereka."Sorry terlambat!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Tinker Bell yang mendengus curiga. "Hehe, tadi aku dikentuti sigung."

"Baiklah Ladies and gentlement, berjajar semuanya di sebelah situ!" perintah Tink, mereka segera berjejer dengan urutan posisi dari kanan ke kiri Clunk, Irredesa, Vidia, Fawn, Terrence, Silvermist, Rosetta, dan Bubble. Tinkerbell lalu mengeset timer otomatis dan bergabung di antara Terrence dan Silvermist. "Siap, Pose!"

JEPRETT...

Selembar kertas keluar dari atas benda buangan temuan yang diotak atik Tinker Bell. Di sana tergambar tujuh orang peri berbeda talenta (kecuali Tink, Clunk, dan Bubble) yang menoleh ke satu titik tengah, dimana Tink dan Terrence nyaris berpelukkan karena didorong oleh Fawn dan Silvermist di saat-saat terakhir. Semua selain kedua orang itu tertawa jahil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur hampir tiba, karena batu bulan sudah pecah jadi tidak ada lagi acara membuat tambuk. Terrence masih bekerja di gudang debu pixie dengan setumpuk catatan yang ditinggalkan Fairy Garry seenak rok Scotlandia kebanggaannya. Terrence benar-benar merasa sebal. Padahal bulan purnama sudah tinggi di langit Pixie Hollows dan sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu, tapi si tampan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda beranjak dari mejanya.

"Sillvermist, Alexa, Lucinda, Vidia..." gumamnya sembari menambahkan cheklist di daftar itu. Tinggal setengah meter lagi yang belum di chek, dan itu pasti lama. Terrence menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal matanya benar-benar sudah terasa sangat berat, ingin segera tidur nyenyak.

"Terrence..." si tampan mulai tersentak, diliriknya Zarriena yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya di belakang meja besar serta tumpukkan pekerjaan Terrence. "Belum selesai? Bisa kubantu?"

"Terimakasih Zee, tapi kukira kau butuh istirahat." jawabnya, tapi Zarriena langsung memanjat ke tempat Terrence. Mengambil pena lain dan perkamen yang belum diselesaikan. Terrence yang merasa tidak melihat cahaya debu pixie langsung menoleh dan bertanya, "kehabisan debu pixie lagi Zee, kenapa kau tak ambil sedikit saja untuk sehari-hari?"

"hehehe, kau tahu lah... aku sedang mengembangkan debu putih. Tapi salju sangat sukar di dapat disini, mungkin aku harus ke _Winter Woods_ besok."

Terrence mangguk-mangguk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia sangat tahu kesenangan serta bakat alkemia Zarrienna, menciptakan debu ajaib. Tapi Fairy Garry tidak menambahkan jatah debu pixienya hingga dia sering berjalan kaki ke tempat kerja. Terrence selalu menyarankan mengambil sejumput untuk Zee jika Fairy Garry dan yang lain tidak ada di tempat. Toh sama-sama tidak bayar ini.

Pekerjaan apapun memang lebih cepat jika tidak dikerjakan sendirian. Begitu pula dengan kerja lembur Terrence, dia dan Zarrienna bisa keluar dari tempat itu lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Dia dan gadis itu berpisah tepat saat hamparan bunga tulip di lembah musim semi terlihat menguncup dibawah sinar bulan. Sebenarnya rumah Terrence hanya sedikit berbelok dari situ, tapi dia penasaran pada rumah Tinker Bell di tepi lembah yang lampunya masih menyala.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, dia langsung terbang menukik menuju rumah dari ceret besar itu. Terrence tidak perlu mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk karena memang nona Tink membuka pintu jamurnya lebar-lebar. Disana bisa dia lihat segala perabotan khas peri pengrajin tertata dengan sangat acak-acakan di sudut-sudut ruangan dan Tinker Bell yang sedang merangkai sesuatu di tengah ruangan. "Knok... knok..." bisiknya, peri berbaju hijau diatas lutut itu langsung berbalik ke arahnya.

"Malam Terrence, kau belum tidur?"

"Malam juga Tink, Fairy Garry menyuruhku begadang lagi malam ini. Baru saja selesai dan, hei.. apa yang sedang kau kerjakan malam-malam begini?"

Tinker Bell kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tadi tiba-tiba saja tempat tidurku rusak, jadi aku berusaha membuatnya lagi. Yang lebih besar dan nyaman. Bisa tolong ambilkan ranting disana?..." jellasnya, Terrence menyerahkan ranting agak besar padanya dengan dijawab terimakasih. Terrence membuatkan dua gelas minuman untuk mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Selesai!" kata Tink, sembari mengusap peluh di dahi berponynya. Sedetik kemudian, dia meneguk habis minuman dingin yang disodorkan Terence sampai tandas. Ditatapnya takjub sebuah kasur king size yang terbuat dari ranting dan buntelan kapas karyanya. Cukup untuk ditiduri berdua. "Tapi ini terlalu ditengah..." keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pindahkan ke tempat yang sesuai?" usul Terrence yang diiyakan oleh Tink secepat kilat. Susah payah mereka berdua memindahkannya sampai di pinggir, walaupun seperti ringan, tapi tetap saja berat.

Beres acara gotong-menggotong, Tinker Bell mendorong Terrence ke atas ranjang barunya yang benar-benar empuk. Kemudian dia menyusul di sampingnya. Lelaki itu blushing menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Oh tidak, nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok! Bukan posisi yang seperti 'itu' yang kumaksud. Tink hanya rebahan disamping Terrence, dengan kepala yang menyelip di pundak kanan pemuda _dust keepper_ itu. Tapi itu tetap saja membuat Terrence salting.

"Tink, kurasa... aku harus pulang sekarang..." bisiknya, hendak bangun pelan-pelan tapi Tinker Bell menahan pundaknya dan berbisik pelan "sudah malam Terrence, menginap saja. Lagipula disini cukup untuk berdua." Sambil menyelimuti dirinya dan orang di sebelahnya dengan selimut daun mapple yang cukup besar.

Keadaan mereka yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Terrence berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Serentetan bagaimana langsung tersebar di otaknya yang kian mengepul. Seperti, bagaimana kalau dia (Terrence) menginginkan 'itu' padanya(Think). Ataupun bagaimana kalau tanpa sadar dia (Terrence) melakukan yang iya-iya, terus Think hamil...

Tunggu!

"Peri baru lahir dari tawa pertama seorang bayi di Mainland, seserpih bunga dandelion, dan secangkir pixie dust..." kata-kata Queen Klarion yang agung itu terngiang begitu saja menerpa pikiran semerawut di benak Terrence. Dan kalimat-kalimat itu berhasil mengantarkan si dust keeper tampan kita ke alam mimpi. Dengan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, dia menyusul Tinker Bell yang sudah terlelap. Tak lupa pula dengan rengkuhan yang membuat hangat lahir batin.

Malam yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Fawn dkk sudah menerbangkan burung-burung di padang musim semi, menjajah perkebunan gandum terbaik Rosetta. Irredessa sudah memeriksa setiap sudut padang musim gugur saat tiba-tiba saja Vidia dkk melibas daun-daun cokelat itu bersama anginnya. Serpihan-serpihannya berguguran menyumbat sungai wilayah Silvermist dkk. Sampai katak-katak dan puluhan kecebong ternakannya berpesta-pora dalam sungai kecil yang terbendung jadi kolam.

Jauh dari sana, di lembah pengrajin Fairy Marry mengabsen anak-buahnya. Dari yang terdahulu sampai yang paling baru, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Dia pun membubarkan peri-peri itu untuk melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa. Membuat pekakas baru, memperbaiki yang rusak, membongkar ulang, memasang, merangkai, memotong, mencungkil, dst.

"Clunk dan Bubble, pastikan semua keranjang musim dingin bekerja dengan baik! Mereka meminta tiga puluh pasang keranjang tambahan!" kata peri wanita yang tidak pernah diet itu sembari membolak-balik notesnya.

"Aye, dikerjakan segera Fairy Marry!" jawab keduanya dengan hormat gaya militer. Lalu melanjutkan mengecek keranjang-keranjang anyaman hijau itu.

"Lucinda, bawa tambahan bahan dari hutan kalau kau merasa kekurangan lagi! Dan Tink..." Fairy Marry berhenti sejenak dan menatap sekitar. "Ada yang lihat Tinker Bell?"

Sontak semua kesibukan di tempat itu langsung terhenti seketika, selama beberapa detik sampai Clunk bilang "mungkin masih memandikan Cheese?" demi apapun juga, itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal. Semua tahu kalau itu tugas peri hewan. Bukan pengrajin.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang masih di Pixie Hollows, Fairy Garry menggotong semua catatan debu pixie hasil begadang Terrence kemarin dan memindahkannya ke sebuah laci di sudut ruangan. Demi apapun juga, semua laci-laci itu sudah penuh dengan catatan-catatan serupa. Peri berkumis tebal dengan rok Scotlandia itu berusaha keras untuk bisa memaksakan yang baru masuk ke dalam sana. Dan...

Booom!

Catatan-catatan itu pun berhamburan bersama dengan hancurnya lemari penyimpanan di gudang pixie dust. Kesibukan disana pun langsung terhenti demi melihat Fairy Garry dengan segunung catatan yang berhamburan. Seorang peri yang berada di dekat sana langsung membantunya berdiri. "Kau tak apa Fairy Garry?"

"Thanks Yvette, oh harusnya benda ini segera di perbaiki." Jawabnya, lalu langsung berteriak "Terrence!..." bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya menemui Tinker Bell. Meminta garansi lemari yang barusan dirusaknya. Maklum saja, semua barang di gudang debu pixie adalah karya Tinker Bell.

Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Memang Terrence belum datang ke sana dan tak ada yang melihatnya di komplek dust keepper dari pagi tadi. Tiba-tiba saja Zarriena masuk dengan berjalan kaki dan menjelaskan keberadaan anak kesayangan Fairy Garry.

"Semalam dia pulang bersamaku, tapi sepertinya Terrence berkunjung dulu begitu dia melihat rumah nona Bell masih menyala."

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang harus dikerjakan para pengrajin menjelang musim dingin, Fairy Marry harus berkunjung sendiri ke rumah Tinker Bell. Karena dari semua peri hanya dia peri pengrajin yang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk _Winter Woods_. Dan secara kebetulan, dia bertemu Fairy Garry yang terbang bersama Zarriena menuju tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa yang membuatmu mengunjungi tempatku, Garry?" tanya Fairy Marry sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya genit.

"Ini soal Terrence, kudengar dari Ivan dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam. Dan lagi dia tidak ada di gudang."jawabnya, lalu menambahkan cepat-cepat "oh iya, aku juga akan meminjam Tinker Bell untuk memperbaiki lemari di gudang debu pixie. Jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu, itu... tapi Tinker Bell juga tidak masuk pagi ini. padahal ada sesuatu yang baru saja sampai untuknya dari saudarinya di Winter Woods."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di rumah yang terbuat dari ceret bekas yang masih mengkilap. Kediaman Tinker Bell. Zarriena mengetuk pintu jamur itu dengan agak keras. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu yang memang semalam tidak dikunci itu terbuka. Menampilkan kedua peri berlainan gender dan bakat itu sedang tidur lelap sambil berpelukan. Jelas ketiganya shock melihatnya, terutama Fairy Marry. Yang langsung menghitung...

"Seribu satu, seribu dua, seribu tiga, seribu empat, seribu lima..."

Lalu pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Thinkerbell...

Kukira dimana fic ini harus diletakkan... akhirnyaaa ketemu juga!

Gimana, apa mengecewakan? Humornya garing ya? sorry deh kalau typonya kebanyakan. Aku sih ya gara-garanya males baca ulang. Yang penting menghibur. Fic ini sampah? Nggak mutu? Terserah deh, tapi kalau review jangan nge Flame ok! Takut makruh.

Hm... review please? Lagi butuh sesuatu yang membuat hatiku semangat nulis neeh... ayolah readers~ #maksa *digebukin*

eh ya, kalau mau coppas, izin dulu ya! dan cantumkan disclamernya!

sankyuuu...

 _ **CN Scarlet**_

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakannya_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian 1

.

.

.

.

Tinkerbell Disney Fairies

And this story only mine

.

.

.

...An enjoy...

.

.

...

Sore yang indah di Pixie Hollows, dimana seorang peri bergendre laki-laki dengan pakaian serba coklat dan topi biji ek yang khas, nyaris menganggap warna jingga di langit sebagai lembayung pagi. Liburnya Zarrienna dengan alasan pergi ke Winter Woods, Yvette yang sikutnya sakit lagi, Stone dan lima peri dustkeeper lainnya ke mainland untuk pengiriman, serta ditambah Fairy Garry yang menghilang secara misterius entah kemana sejak pagi tadi membuat gudang pixie dust kekurangan sdp. Sumber daya peri.

Terrence nama peri bermata biru safir itu, kembali menguap lebar di tengah penerbangannya yang sudah seperti lalat kekenyangan di atas lembah ujung jarum. Dalam tas di samping pinggangnya, dia membawa tiga kantung pixie dust pesanan peri angin. Kiriman terakhir, lalu semuanya berakhir untuk hari ini.

Yah, setidaknya dia perlu istirahat beberapa lama sebelum kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

Peri kelahiran musim dingin dengan bakat dustkeeper itu mengusap wajah tampannya. Sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk sebelum mengetuk pintu kediaman peri-peri itu. Hanya Vidia yang berada di rumahnya, sisanya masih diladang dan Terrence terlalu lelah bin malas untuk mencari mereka, jadi ya dia gantungkan saja ke atas gantungan di samping pintu. Para peri penerbang cepat selalu membuat tempat penyimpanan di sebelah rumah mereka, mungkin agar tidak perlu masuk rumah jika ada yang mengirim barang.

Entahlah, pokoknya setelah selesai, Terrence langsung terbang pulang. Tak lupa, sesekali menyapa peri yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Melewati sungai musim semi, pria itu singgah sebentar. Sekedar membasuh mukanya yang agak lusuh dan mengambil sebotol air minum mengingat persediaan airnya habis di rumah. Harusnya hari ini dia ke rumah Tinker Bell untuk mengambil alat pemanas kopi miliknya yang rusak, dan harusnya sudah diperbaiki peri pengrajin nan ceroboh itu hari ini, namun dia urung. Musim hendak berganti di Mainland. Para peri pengrajin sudah sangat sibuk membuat keranjang-keranjang keping salju sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Masih ada hari esok, batinnya.

"Lihat siapa yang melamun!" sumpah demi apapun, Terrence kaget bukan kepalang. Bahkan botol minumnya tenggelam ke dasar sungai. Dia mendongkak. Dan mendapati Silvermist terkekeh sembari berselancar menghampirinya. "Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu.."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, aku hanya kaget saja. Haha..." Terrence beralasan. Dia menerima botol kecil miliknya yang diambilkan Sill, lalu bilang "thank you."

"Pasti berat bagimu tidak bertemu dengan Tink dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama ini, bukan?" goda Sill dengan nada lembut dan feminimnya, Terrence hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Kemarin aku menginap di rumah Tinker Bell semalaman, dan digerebek Fairy Garry dan Fairy Mary pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi aku takkan bilang," batinnya. Biarlah hal yang kemarin itu menjadi rahasianya, jangan sampai seluruh Pixie Hollows tahu.

"Oh, kau tidak pergi ke Mainland?" Silvermist adalah peri yang terlalu baik dan polos, sampai Terrence mengalihkan pembicaraan ... dan benar saja,

"Aku baru pulang dari sana," Jawab peri air itu, "kami peri air, akan beristirahat sejenak sebelum pergi lagi untuk menurunkan hujan gerimis sebelum musim gugur tiba." imbuhnya.

"Itu dia!" interupsi seseorang, "Terrence, Silvermist!"

Sontak kedua peri beda gendre itu menoleh. Clunk bersama dengan Cheese, si tikus penggeret kereta, dan bahan-bahan baku pembuat anyaman dalam bak kereta mereka, melambai santai di ujung jalan. Terrence merenggut heran, bahan-bahan itu berasal dari lembah ujung jarum (yang mana lebih dekat ke parit para pengrajin dari pada lembah musim semi) lantas kenapa bisa peri pengrajin seperti dia nyasar ke sini. "Kau memutar arah, Clunk?"

"Kami harus mencuci dulu ini semua, supaya duri-duri dari daunnya hilang. Kemudian kami bisa langsung menganyamnya besok. Untuk keranjang keping salju, kau tahu. Hehe..." jawab Clunky sembari menghampiri mereka lalu menurunkan dedaunan rumput-rumput liar itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berucap "kau mencari Tinker Bell, Terrence?"

Ah, sepertinya dia memang harus terbang ke rumahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu selesaikan 28 keranjang salju ini sudah berfungsi dengan baik semuanya, ini pengiriman terakhir kita untuk musim dingin ini. Ayo semuanya, kita akan selesaikan semuanya hari ini! ayo kerja, kerja, kerja! Peri pengrajin akan sangat sibuk sampai awal musim semi!" Teriak Fairy Marry penuh semangat dari atas parit, masih setia membawa sempoa tuanya. "Lucinda, berhenti bermalas-malasan dan segera bantu yang lainnya!"titahnya.

Pagi hari dimulai dengan pemanasan dan birefring singkat dari sang ketua peri pengrajin yang tidak pernah mau kurus itu, kemudian mulai melakukan tugas anyam-menganyam, tali-temali, palu-memalu, dan sebagainya. Suara palu dan gesekan-gesekan alat pemotong mulai mewarnai semaraknya pagi di bawah parit, di tempat para peri pengrajin biasa bekerja.

Clunk dan Bubble menganyam sambil menyanyi berdua, tak jauh dari mereka terlihat gadis manis berambut jagung yang dicepol sedang memasang kulit kayu dan engselnya pada bawah keranjang yang telah dianyam teman-temannya. Gerakannya yang cepat dan luwes daripada peri pengrajin kebanyakan, membuatnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Oleh sebab itu Fairy Marry sering kali mengandalkan Tinker Bell. Sekalipun terkadang, peri muda berbakat itu selalu kesulitan sendiri menghadapi kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

Hampir tidak mungkin ada rasa iri, dengki, dan juga perasaan-perasaan buruk antar sesama yang biasanya hinggap dalam kehidupan manusia ada juga di Pixie Hollows. Semua seperti surga. Para peri itu, bagaimanapun kelakuan sinis Vidia peri penerbang cepat tersombong se-Pixie Hollows, tetap saja akur dengan peri-peri lainnya. (walau cibiran terkadang mampir, tapi dilupakan sesaat setelahnya)

"Akhirnya selesai!" pekik Tinker Bell, beberapa jam kemudian. Keranjang-keranjang itu kemudian disusun berurutan di bawah mesin gerek. Lalu Clunk dan Bubble akan mengecek fungsi mereka satu persatu.

"Lihat, para burung hantu dari Winter Woods datang! Cepat semuanya, cepat cepat!" teriak Fairy Marry, lagi.

Mesin mulai bergerak, para ulat berry itu memutar porosnya dan membuat keranjang-keranjang karya peri pengrajin digeret ke atas. Burung-burung hantu salju menukik, cakarnya langsung mengambil keranjang-keranjang satu persatu, lalu bergerombol lagi kembali ke Winter Woods. Begitu seterusnya sampai tak ada satu pun keranjang keping salju di bengkel Fairy Marry tersisa.

"Baiklah, sampai musim dingin selanjutnya peri-peri!" ujarnya, "kita tinggal persiapkan peralatan musim semi dan musim gugur nanti, setelah itu kita akan persiapkan peralatan untuk Pixie Hollows Games tahun ini!"

"Pixie Hollows Games?" gumam Tinker Bell, memang tahun ini dia pertama kali mengikuti event tahunan ini mengingat dia masih peri baru. Ah ya, tahun lalu tidak jadi diadakan karena suatu hal (Pixie Hollows membeku dan tidak stabil karena badai es dari mesin pembuat es yang jatuh ke sungai, sewaktu Tinker Bell menemukan Fairy Twinkle yang ternyata saudarinya, membuat turnamen tahunan itu diundur) jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya nona Bell, semua peri akan berkumpul di..." penjelasan Bubble terpotong ocehan Clunk "semua peri akan berkumpul di bawah pohon pixie dust dan akan berlomba! Yuhuuu... aku tidak sabar menyaksikannya!" yang ternyata juga antusias menceritakan event itu.

Tinker Bell tertawa, mereka bertiga berpisah di atas lembah musim panas selanjutnya. Kedua pria itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat di mana para peri hewan yang tidak pergi ke Mainland berkumpul biasanya. Katanya, rumah Fawn rubuh lagi ditubruk anak beruang madu.

Tadinya Tinker Bell juga akan pergi ke sana dan membantu, jika saja dia tidak ingat mesin pemanas air Terrence yang seharusnya sudah dia perbaiki, belum dikembalikan pada pemiliknya. Jadinya gadis itu terbang ke rumah ceret porselennya terlebih dulu. Kemudian baru pergi mencari si dustkeeper guy.

Sambil membawa mesinnya, dia bergegas terbang menuju gudang pixie dust. Terrence tidak ada di sana, yang ada Tinker Bell malah diusili tiada henti oleh Fairy Garry dan dua peri dustkeeper teman Terrence yang tengil itu.

Tinker Bell baru saja hendak pergi ke perumahan peri penjaga debu pixie. Samar, dia melihat Terrence dari kejauhan bersama segerombolan merpati dengan tas anyaman rumput di punggungnya. Mereka terbang bergerombol dari arah dua bintang kembar, menuju Pixie Hollows. Tinker Bell tahu itu Terrence karena pemuda itu terus memanggil namanya sambil melesat menghampiri. Memisahkan diri dari rombongan.

"Apa kabar?" ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu tertawa bersama juga. Ah indahnya.

"Terrence, ini ceret uapmu sudah kuperbaiki. Kali ini kutambahkan pula pemeras berry!" kata Tink, dia pun langsung menjelaskan bagaimana kegunaan alat itu beserta cara-cara memakainya.

"Hei, sudah tahu belum, tahun ini turnamen akan kembali di adakan di Pixie Hollows!" ucap Terrence, kedua bola mata safir Tinker Bell langsung berbinar.

"Ya ya, aku sudah dengar itu dari para pengrajin. Seperti apakah turnamen peri Pixie Hollows itu, Terrence? Aku sungguh tidak sabar menantikannya!"

Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk agak bersembunyi di bawah rindangnya pohon talas, beberapa meter dari gudang pixie dust yang ramai dengan para dustkeeper yang sedang mengabsen persediaan dan sisa kiriman yang belum di kirim. Semua peri segala talenta, setiap musim, sepanjang tahunnya mengandalkan suply pixie dust dari persediaan pusat Pixie Hollows.

Ada di Winter Woods tapi itu cukup memenuhi kebutuhan para peri musim dingin di sini, juga pohon pixie dust tanaman Zarrienna di pulau Tangean, sebagai cadangan dimana Pixie Hollows sudah tidak sanggup menyediakan kebutuhan.

"Kau tahu, itu sangat menyenangkan!" kata Terrence, kedua tangannya terkepal saking semangatnya dia bercerita "akan ada lomba balap kodok di awal, biasanya kelompok peri hewan yang selalu menang dalam lomba itu, tapi kujamin, tahun ini peri dustkeeper lah yang akan menang!"

"Oh ya Terrence, Fairy Marry mengatakan sesuatu tentang mobil bermanuver. Aku berencana membuat mobil itu melaju kencang saat dilepaskan. Tapi kau ingat, perahu manuver pertamaku untuk pixie dust exprees? Ha, bahkan itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon..." curhat peri perempuan dengan baju daun semanggi hijau itu tampak frustasi.

Terrence tampak berfikir sejenak, "hei Tink, coba kalau kau masukan pixie dust ke dalam mesinnya. Pixie dust juga berguna selain membuat benda-benda melayang dan tenaga peri terbang, bisa dipakai untuk menggerakkan benda-benda tertentu" ucapnya, "ingat lemari berputar di belakang meja Fairy Garry? Kau sendiri yang merancangnya, aku yakin mobilmu akan berjalan cepat dan baik jika memakai pixie dust!" lanjutnya, Tinker Bell menjentikkan jarinya.

"Good idea, Terrence!" gumam peri kesayangan Ratu Klarion dan Fairy Marry itu, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya di sebelah Terrence.

"Aku janji, mobil untuk turnamen Pixie Hollows Games akan berlari sangat cepat dan juga bisa dikendalikan dengan baik!" optimisnya, Tinker Bell segera melesat menuju bengkel pengrajin. Parit di dekat lembah ujung jarum.

Tapi kemudian, Tinker Bell melesat kembali ke tempat Terrence. Dia lupa mengucapkan "terimakasih atas ide nya, Terrence!" ternyata.

Setelah itu, dia melesat lagi menuju tempat tujuannya semula. Meninggalkan Terrence yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Oh ya, pssstt...

Jangan bilang siapapun, kalau tadi itu, sesaat setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Tinker Bell mencium pipi Terrence sekilas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balesan Review :

{yang login, kurasa aku sudah membalesnya lewat PM}

 **S.S.H**

Aish... iya ya, Terrence kasihan juga.. makasih atas dukungannyaaa ^_^

 **Uzu-AI**

Thanks vroh, udah review 2x [waaaksss]

 **Onozuka Mikado**

Oke sip, thanks a lot atas dukungannya ^_^

 **MBLAQIM**

As soon as possible, ini aku udah lanjut...

 **Sawsan**

Udah nih oi, selamat menikmati. Semoga sukaaa ^_^

 **Rere**

Okeee... makasih reviewnyaaa ^_^

 **Rinko-chan**

Salam kenal jugaaa... makasih yaaa atas dukungannya, RnR lagi yaaa ^_^

 **TXT**

Okeeeeee!

 **Clarissa Afternoon**

Sama, aku juga loh ^_^

 **Guest**

Yang benar aja, aku udah lanjut nih! RnR lagi yaaaa ^_^

A/N:

Maaf kalau aku terlalu ngaret sama fic ini. Iya readers, pair Terrence x Tinker Bell juga salah satu pair favoritku. Ah, tinggalkan review juga ya untuk chapter ini.

Aku keppo soal pendapat kalian semua tentang chapter ini, kelanjutan kisah kemarin yang aku tulis tentang mereka (Terrence dan Tinker Bell) niatnya aku ingin buat yang agak fluffy di chapter ini, biarkan chapter depan kumunculkan chara yang lainnya. Tapi aku nggak yakin ini bagus atau nggak,

So RnR yaa!

.

.

.

CN Scarlet

"Because the love is not always about you and me..."


End file.
